<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving Up The Chase by poochiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439268">Giving Up The Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi'>poochiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, And in love, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Mpreg, Kind of mushy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Naruto doesn't have the dumb haircut, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Porn with Feelings, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke is a sap, Scenting, Set during The Last, Top Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke had just saved Konoha from an incoming meteorite and he's ready to go back to traveling but he's intercepted by Naruto, who no matter what, won't seem to ever stop chasing after him.<br/>Or,<br/>After the events of The Last, an Omega Naruto goes after his Alpha, and he's finally going to get what he's been after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving Up The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this because everything after chapter 699 of Naruto sucks in my opinion, and I might as well rewrite that era for myself through smut. I might make a second part to this but im content with leaving it as a one-shot too<br/>warnings: slight OOCness<br/>disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After destroying the meteorite and leaving mostly unnoticed by almost everyone except for Kakashi, he had headed to a more secluded area, looking over the village, knowing it was still at risk. But more than that, he was gazing at the moon. He knew Naruto was up there, saving the world as usual, and a cannon was poised to destroy the moon if the blonde ultimately didn't succeed – which he most probably would – thus, he couldn't help but be extremely worried, as he always was whenever it concerned his Omega. Now, they weren't mated, but he had been referring to the jinchūriki as his for a while, even if he had resigned himself to not mate with him or anyone else for that matter, letting the Uchiha line die with him. </p><p>From what he could make out from where Kakashi was stationed, the Konoha squad had succeeded, which made a small smile bloom on his face unconsciously. His job done, he turned and began walking down a deserted path; he didn't know where it would lead him but he needed to atone for his sins still. The moon seemed to be shining more than normal that night, casting a glow on the otherwise dark outskirts of Konoha. Then he smelled it, the familiar scent of melted honey with the odd mix of plants and the earthy tone that was so characteristic to Naruto, but there was another scent clinging to him, which he couldn't make out at that distance.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he questioned softly, not turning around to face the other, knowing it would only make him want to stay, or rather take the Omega with him, these being feelings he dealt with every time he saw the boy.</p><p>"I just realized some things, I- I don't wanna keep chasing after you Sasuke," the blonde replied, soft steps resounding through the forest as he approached the raven-haired Alpha.</p><p>"Then don't," he ground out harshly, his inner Alpha rejecting every syllable, and the words of the blonde, no matter how just, created a pain in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>Naruto seemed to sense his distress, getting closer until he could grab his hand, squeezing it gently. "That's not what I meant… I don't want to chase you anymore because I want to go with you."</p><p>"Wh-what?" he found himself saying, stuttering for the first time in years. His inner Alpha purred in satisfaction and he turned around, needing to finally face Naruto.</p><p>"You're wearing a poncho. It's cute," the blonde beamed up at him, his big blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark.</p><p>"And you're wearing… that," he replied, eyeing up the jinchūriki, who was wearing black boots, cropped orange pants that clung to his hips – that looked wider than they had before – and a black jacket, his Konoha headband almost hidden behind a mop of blonde hair. Naruto seemed to have completely forgone the baggy clothes of his earlier teen years, which only made Sasuke want to hide him from others.</p><p>"Is it bad?" the other asked, tilting his head to the side and fiddling with the hem of his jacket, though he didn't look offended.</p><p>"No, it's just different," that made Naruto hum, and a comforting silence followed, making the shorter man squirm slightly, his proposal still not getting an answer to it.</p><p>Sasuke seized the opportunity to get closer to the Omega, deciding to outright scent him – because they were well past social boundaries – bringing his face closer to his neck and sniffing out the scent he had felt clinging to the jinchūriki before. He could instantly tell it was another Omega's scent, it was sweet but had a hint of cinnamon to it, and though it normally wouldn't bother him to smell another Omega on the other man, he could faintly recognize it as the Hyūga's scent - Hinata Hyūga, who had been harboring feelings for the blonde since they were children.</p><p>He pushed down the growl wanting to come out, because although she was an Omega, he knew Naruto wouldn't care if his heart called out for the person, but he couldn't help but think that she couldn't satisfy the blonde. She couldn't knot him, couldn't breed him and give him pups like the Omega deserved, she couldn't bring him true pleasure like <em>he</em> could. An Omega's scent wasn't even good at soothing another Omega, and though secondary sex wasn't everything, instincts were important and somewhat unavoidable, and he knew the blonde followed his.</p><p>"This scent… it's the Hyūga's isn't it?" he questioned, nosing at Naruto's neck, pushing down his collar with his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, she- she wanted to be my mate…" Naruto confessed, looking Sasuke in the eyes with wanting evident in those blue orbs.</p><p>He licked at the tempting scent gland presented to him before opening his mouth to speak again, feeling the blonde shudder. "And? What did you say, Naruto?"</p><p>"I said no."</p><p>"Good, you're mine," he stated decidedly, not having the guts to let the Omega go one more time, fearing it would be the final opportunity he'd get to spend the rest of his life with Naruto. One could only be on the chase for so long, and Naruto was already defying nature by being an Omega who had been chasing after him for so long to start.</p><p>With that, Naruto pulled away, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, his surprise evident on his face. He grabbed at Sasuke's hand with both of his, the bandaged one and the normal one, squeezing hard and making the Alpha wince. "Wait really? You're serious?"</p><p>"Hn. I'm done running," he said with conviction, caressing the hands that were grabbing at his and looking down at the blonde with unabashed adoration, something he had wanted to do ever since he could remember.</p><p>Without a warning, Naruto glomped him, wrapping both of his arms around him, burying his face in the junction between his neck and his shoulder, and after a few seconds he could feel the wetness on his collar, sniffles and a hiccup or two following them, making him frown. He gently pulled the Omega away with a hand on a tan cheek, brushing tears away from one side and then another.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" he feared having done something wrong, since he had always been rather inadequate with feelings, but he couldn't bear with hurting his Omega nonetheless – he had already done that one too many times.</p><p>"I'm just- just happy, y'know?" Naruto replied with a sniff, brushing the rest of his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>"Hn. <em>Dobe,</em>" he said fondly, satisfied at the blonde's happy scent.</p><p>"Does this mean I can travel with you now?" Naruto asked, rocking back and forth on his heels, a smile on his whiskered face.</p><p>"Yeah, you can come with me."</p><hr/><p>After Naruto sent one toad to retrieve his travel pack from home and another to notify Kakashi he wouldn't be returning for a while, they set off. They both knew they weren't really ready to mate just yet, having been separated for a long amount of time; they needed to reconnect before solidifying their feelings for each other.</p><p>They kept on traveling just like Sasuke would have in his lonesome, stopping at small villages and helping where they could, but they also took the chance to make new memories exclusive to themselves. They had several important conversations, even if they weren’t the best at communication, but they eased each other's insecurities, like Naruto worrying he was betraying Sakura and Sasuke fearing Naruto would leave him for someone better.</p><p>After a couple months of travel, they found themselves in a small town nestled into a forest, quickly taking notice it offered lodging in secluded cabins. They both realized it was their best option for both a comfy place to stay at - which was a luxury in the nomad lifestyle - and to finally mate on an actual bed, because Sasuke didn't really want their first time having sex to be on the forest floor, although some experimentation had taken place in settings like that.</p><p>They headed into the cabin that doubled as the front desk, a young female Omega instantly greeting them. She seemed intently focused on Sasuke even though the blonde was the one doing all the talking; she wasn't completely ignoring the male Omega, but while half-heartedly answering his questions, she was mostly looking at the only Alpha in the room.</p><p>Sasuke could tell Naruto was quickly getting annoyed, but had too big a heart to say anything rude, however, when the girl let out a strong arousal scent, meant to be sniffed out without scenting, Naruto growled, releasing his own scent, but one of warning to back off. To Sasuke it was rather cute, like a kitten baring its small fangs, but he knew to other people it was probably terrifying to have one of the arguably strongest shinobi's to have ever been born growl at you like that, Omega or not.</p><p>"Two beds or one?" she eventually asked as was expected of her, but she was still clearly confused by the blonde's attitude.</p><p>"One," Naruto replied harshly, inching closer to the raven-haired Alpha.</p><p>The young woman finally seemed to notice they were together but not yet mated, and she sputtered in embarrassment, hastily putting the keys to their cabin on the table. Naruto instantly grabbed them, replacing the keys with the money required to stay for three nights. He grabbed Sasuke's hand harshly in his and started walking away briskly from the cabin without a goodbye, leading Sasuke toward their own.</p><p>"Did you see that?! She was totally flirting with you, I mean- seriously, what the hell! Throwing her gross scent on your face like that? Ew," the blonde started ranting, not turning back even once to glance at his intended mate, keeping the same pace as he led them through the pathed forest. "And! And she has the nerve to do it with me there, I mean, I know we're not mated yet but I'm pretty sure you can tell we're together."</p><p>Sasuke decided not to comment, lest he somehow irritate the blonde further, so he continued following the Omega through the seemingly endless forest trail, while Naruto pouted and 'hmph'd', frustrated with the unashamed flirting.</p><p>They were now standing in front of their designated cabin for the next four days, and the blonde finally turned around to face the raven-haired Alpha, though he did not let go of his hand. He was blushing softly, but it wasn't that evident in the darkness.</p><p>"I want you to give me the mark Sasuke," the Omega proclaimed, his blush deepening. The mating mark was a big deal, it essentially meant you were mated for life, mating with someone else after the marking becoming unnatural and therefore painful. "I want- no I need everyone to see I'm yours and you're mine."</p><p>Sasuke nodded without hesitation, taking the cabin's keys from the blonde and leading them inside. Marking Naruto to him was a no-brainer, he hadn't been planning on mating with the blonde without giving him the mark and making him ultimately his, but hearing the other boy ask for it made his heart soar nonetheless.</p><p>The Alpha dropped both of their packs by the bed, and he considered closing the curtain and turning the lights on, but the full moon casting a glow into the room seemed more appealing for the occasion. Naruto, on the other hand, was fiddling around in the kitchen, getting some water before walking into the bedroom.</p><p>"The cabin is nice," he piped up.</p><p>"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response, still gazing outside the window.</p><p>"Y'know, we could've kissed on the moon," the blonde said, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "Well, if you had been on the squad to save Hanabi. We could've uh- yeah, kissed on the moon. Pretty romantic, huh?" he finished, waggling his own eyebrows in mock suggestiveness.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled lightly, stepping closer to the Omega. "Dobe," he said before pressing his lips to Naruto's, then pulling away. "I'll take you back to the moon for your kiss if you want," he proposed.</p><p>"Really?" the blonde asked, blinking owlishly up at him.</p><p>Sasuke only shrugged in response; practically nothing was impossible when it came to them. "I don't really care for the moon right now though, I'm only interested in you, Naruto," he said huskily, bending down to nip at the blonde's scent gland, before biting it fully and feeling the honey-like scent invade his senses, Naruto whimpering as Sasuke licked and nipped some more at his neck; though he wasn't one for sweets, everything that was <em>Naruto Uzumaki</em> was good to him.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Sasuke, I really want you," the jinchūriki said, running one of his hands through soft, pitch-black hair. He felt needy though he wasn't in heat, a conscious decision made by both of them to not have their first time with him almost incapacitated and not fully there, even if it may have been more pleasurable.</p><p>"You'll get what you want, love. Just be patient," Sasuke replied, removing both of their coats and letting them drop to the floor. "Shit, you smell delicious."</p><p>"You do too," Naruto replied, getting closer to his neck and taking in his scent, it was musky and had hints of ash and metal, but to the blonde it just smelled like <em>Sasuke</em>, it was a familiar scent that always made him feel hot and made his heart pick up.  </p><p>Sasuke slowly unzipped the blonde's jacket, letting it fall to the floor to pile up on top of their discarded coats. Then he slowly snaked his hand inside Naruto's black shirt, softly moving his hands from the Omega's tummy to his chest, passing a thumb over a dusky pink nipple and hearing Naruto whimper in response. Right now he was in control, but he knew the blonde was eager and would probably want to take over at some point, but until then he would relish in having his Omega make those sweet sounds for him.</p><p>The Alpha then moved his hand down to the jinchūriki's orange-clad ass, experimentally squeezing the soft but firm flesh. The blonde's small moans were spurring him on, and he decided to have Naruto forgo his bottoms, so he unbuttoned them for him, pulling the pants and underwear down soft golden thighs.</p><p>"<em>Sasuke," </em>the blonde whispered in his ear, but didn't stop him.</p><p>With the pants out of the way, the Uchiha placed his hands on the now bare skin, which was slightly paler than the blonde's regular tan. His hand went in between the Omega's cheeks, searching out for the hole he wanted to bury himself in, and when he found it, the wetness that was already leaking from it made him feel somewhat lightheaded.</p><p>He removed his hand and brought it up closer to his face, while Naruto looked at him weirdly, something he chose to ignore. He looked at the somewhat sticky, clear liquid coating his fingers intently; he hadn't really focused on the slick when messing around with the blonde before, but now it looked more tempting for some reason, so without needing any more motivation, he began lapping at his fingers, the flavor being exactly what he thought the blonde's scent would taste like.</p><p>"Sasuke, what the fuck!" Naruto shrieked at him, grabbing at his wrist. "Don't do that, ew!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"It's gross, that's why!" the Omega tried to reason, mortified and his face showing the definition of embarrassment.</p><p>"You taste good though," Sasuke said, not really understanding why his blonde was making such a big deal of out it. "You've swallowed my cum before."</p><p>"It's different!" Naruto replied, but he didn't explain why. "God, you're so weird sometimes," he laughed, a smile on his face.  </p><p>Naruto then took the initiative, divesting Sasuke of his black shirt before pushing him down on the bed and straddling him. He ground his hips down against the Uchiha's, creating pleasurable friction for the both of them as he reached down to kiss him and muffle the few groans his Alpha had been letting out. The blonde finished taking off his pants completely before tugging down Sasuke's, smiling cheekily at his partner when his hard member was revealed, the cold air making him hiss.</p><p>"You're hard," the Omega said, stating the obvious.</p><p>"Obviously, moron. Just your scent makes me hard already," Sasuke explained shamelessly, reveling in the blush that appeared on Naruto's face.</p><p>The blonde snorted but didn't give out a retort, opting to press their dicks together and hold them in his hands, jerking up and down softly. He took notice of their difference in size, and he would've pouted had he been less confident in their relationship, but Sasuke was an Alpha and he was an Omega – it wasn't a big deal, and, to be fair, he didn't get much pleasure from his anyway so it didn't really matter. Plus, if he really thought about it, Alpha dicks were sort of weird and looked like a hassle to have; he had been a bit freaked out the first time he saw Sasuke's, something he continued to be teased for.</p><p>"Still scared of it?" Sasuke asked, making the blonde look back at him.</p><p>"No," Naruto half-lied, he wasn't scared, just slightly intimidated by it.</p><p>"How are you going to take my knot it you're scared of my dick?" the Alpha teased, his eyebrow raised and sharingan active, because Sasuke was adamant on remembering every moment of their first time mating.</p><p>"Psh, I'll take your knot just fine, you'll see," Naruto retaliated, his Omega pride somewhat wounded, which was unusual because he normally didn't care about his secondary sex much, but to hear his Alpha doubting his ability to take his knot didn't sit well with him.</p><p>Sasuke grunted in what Naruto hoped was agreement, so the blonde continued to jerk both of their members with his bandaged hand, reaching behind himself with his other, slowly easing his fingers into himself to get some stretching going, because even though he was wet and technically <em>ready</em> to take the Alpha, with Sasuke's size it was guaranteed to be painful without preparation.</p><p>"Are you…?" the Alpha asked when he saw Naruto's left hand move behind him, always thinking it awfully erotic to see the blonde finger himself.</p><p>"Yeah," the blonde confirmed with a whimper, his face flushed. He'd prefer having the Uchiha's fingers inside him, but he'd try to maintain himself in control for as long as possible before Sasuke inevitably took over.</p><p>After a few minutes of working himself open and keeping motion going on both of their members, Naruto removed his digits, grabbing Sasuke's dick and positioning himself over it. But before sinking himself down, he looked at the Alpha.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Tch. Of course, dobe," the Uchiha replied, thinking the question a little absurd – he wasn't the one about to get fucked.</p><p>The blonde hummed, satisfied with his response, beginning to ease Sasuke's dick into himself, his face scrunched up in concentration and some moans escaping him as his hole began to stretch in order to take the Alpha in. It felt like it was going agonizingly slow, and he had only taken a little less than half so far, so the Omega decided to just drop himself on it without resistance, his eyes tearing up and a wince coming from his mouth at the complete feeling of being <em>full</em> and the initial ache that came with it.</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em> Naruto," Sasuke hissed out between gritted teeth. "Are you okay?" he asked, moving his hand up and down his Omega's thigh in a soothing manner.</p><p>"Y-yeah, just- just gimme a minute," Naruto replied in between gasps, but he began rotating his hips experimentally after a few seconds.</p><p>When the pain was mostly gone, the blonde began to slowly move himself up and down, pleased at the hitched breaths and moans coming from his Alpha. He rested his hands on Sasuke's abs for support, picking up the pace and feeling Sasuke meet him halfway occasionally.</p><p>After a while Naruto began to feel overwhelmed, his legs starting to shake as he felt himself unconsciously squeeze down on the length inside of him. He moved his hands higher up to rest on pale shoulders, his movement becoming more erratic as he felt himself closer to his climax, but before he could cum, Sasuke stopped him with a tight grip on his waist.</p><p>"Let me take over," the Uchiha Alpha said, flipping them over when the blonde nodded his consent.</p><p>Now Naruto was below Sasuke, who was kneeling between his thighs, petting his hip with his hand. Mismatched eyes – one red, one purple – looked at him with hunger, but also adoration, and it made the blonde blush even more than he was already. In this position, and with the Alpha still inside him, he felt every bit the virginal stereotypical Omega, but he didn't really care; with other people he didn't really give in to his more Omegan traits for a fear that he'd be treated differently, but he wouldn't act differently in front of Sasuke, he could be every bit the Omega he was in the bedroom, and he had no doubt the Alpha would treat him all the same outside of it.</p><p>This was the Alpha that he had been chasing after since he was twelve, who he had admired for so many years, and although they had issues and had hurt each other at certain points, Sasuke had ultimately come back, and he had protected his home in his absence. He was an Alpha who could protect and provide for them and any future children they'd have if it came to that, and even though he could too, he couldn't help if his inner Omega swooned when recognizing those traits in the Uchiha.  </p><p>"I love you Sasuke," he breathed out, running his hand down the Alpha's arm that he was using to hold himself up over him.</p><p>"I love you too," the Alpha replied with no delay, leaning down to give a quick kiss to the blonde.</p><p>Then Sasuke began moving, shallow thrusts becoming progressively deeper ones, making the Omega moan. For the Alpha this was pure bliss, mating with Naruto who was looking up at him with loving deep-blue eyes, buried deep inside the blonde, their future together becoming more and more real.</p><p>He began to put more force behind his thrusts, his hand gripping Naruto's waist firmly, and at moments like these he wished he still had both of his arms, so he could be able to grip both sides of his Omega, to get that feel that he was even deeper, but he had made peace with losing the limb, knowing it was a direct result of his mistakes.</p><p>"Sasuke- <em>fuck</em>, <em>right there</em>!" the blonde pleaded, his hands gripping the pillow lying beneath his head and his legs wrapping around his intended mate's waist.</p><p>The Alpha complied, keeping the same pace aimed at the same spot, gasps and moans resounding in the small cabin room. With every pump he could feel himself get more delirious, the Omega's scent seeming to grow stronger, overwhelming his senses and making his inner Alpha slowly make itself more present in his mind. The need to breed Naruto was all he could think of, his hand moving from to the blonde's waist to his lower stomach, the place where life had a potential to grow.</p><p>"You want my knot?" Sasuke asked the Omega, the gentle pets he was giving the jinchūriki's tummy a stark contrast to his almost aggressive thrusting and the snarls that occasionally escaped him, his overgrown Alpha canines poised to bite the tan neck readily available and bared submissively to him.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>nhh</em>- I want your knot, and I want your pups too, <em>ah!</em> Give it to me Alpha!" Naruto replied, almost sobbing, his eyes teary and his ass clenching down on Sasuke, trying to spur him on. The Omega seemed to be in the same state as him, the more animal-like nature that invaded their society because of their ancestors making itself present in the blonde.  </p><p>Sasuke continued his feverish thrusting, taking in his Omega's incoherent mumbles of '<em>alpha, alpha, alpha</em>' which only gave him more motivation to knot and breed him. He moved his hand up to pink nipples, tweaking and pinching them, before leaning down to lick one, sucking at what he hoped would one day maybe feed their pups.</p><p>With Sasuke's mouth at his chest, Naruto took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders, moving one to grasp the Alpha's hair, his chest rising up and down quickly, feeling himself close to cumming.</p><p>"Sasuke, 'm gonna cum soon, I'm close," the Omega said breathlessly, his thighs trembling at Sasuke's sides.</p><p>"Hold out a little longer love, we're cumming together," Sasuke replied, feeling the knot at the base of his dick grow bigger, an indication that he was close too.</p><p>With a few more plunges into that wet heat, the Alpha could feel himself peak, and with a growl and a final thrust he buried himself to the hilt, knot included, inside his Omega, who instantly came with a pained but pleasured gasp, coating his tan stomach with a thick, clear liquid, while Sasuke released his seed inside the blonde, whose inner walls were squeezing his dick mercilessly. Without wasting time, he brought his mouth closer to the junction between the other boy's shoulder and neck, licking the area once before biting deep into it, drawing blood and eliciting a shriek from Naruto, who clawed at his back in response.</p><p>"<em>Fuck, </em>Sasuke, you're so fucking big, oh my god," Naruto said, trying his hardest to ignore the ache in his neck, choosing to instead focus on the dick that his Alpha had buried so deep in him, still coating his insides with cum.</p><p>Sasuke didn't reply, he just got himself down on the bed next to the blonde, spooning the Omega, the both of them still connected by his knot. They were now officially mated, and for the first time in a long time, he could feel completely happy and at peace with himself and his surroundings.</p><hr/><p>They had gone for a few more rounds that night, then choosing to sleep their exhaustion off. That next morning, Sasuke was lying in bed while his <em>mate</em> was in the bathroom doing god knows what. Waking up together on a bed, with their breakfast half-eaten on a tray made the whole situation somewhat domestic, and that made him think of his Omega's tummy swelled with a child, of coming back home to Naruto, the Uchiha emblem on the back of the blonde's clothes, and the pitter patter of small feet rushing down the stairs to greet him too.</p><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto called out from the bathroom door, interrupting his fantasy. "Do you think I should still wear jackets with collars?" he asked, fingering the mating mark visible on his neck.</p><p>"No," Sasuke replied, the fact that he wanted everyone to see the Omega belonged to him going unsaid; after all they both felt the same way.</p><p>"Okay!" the blonde chirped happily, popping one of his daily birth control pills into his mouth and swallowing it with the help of a glass of water.</p><p>Sasuke only smiled fondly from his spot on the bed – they weren't quite ready for what he had been fantasizing about, but they had the rest of their lives together to reach those milestones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell I ship these two? anyway, if you liked it feel free to leave a kudos, and also feel free to leave a comment for just about anything, if you find any mistakes or if you just wanna give your thoughts on the story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>